Team Saika
"We team Saika,shall be at your side Yoshitsugu" Team Saika is a group of men,serving in different ways to Yoshitsugu. Only Kiyomasa play the major rule in The Mori's plans. [[Kiyomasa Saika|'Kiyomasa Saika']] "i am Kiyomasa Saika, The Musician of Shikoku, Now let me play a graceful song,before you die." Kiyomasa Saika is the main ally of The Mori Clan. He is a member and the leader of team Saika. He is the son of an old friend of Yoshitsugu's. Given his word before his father died he said he would help Yoshitsugu,even tho bit of hate for Yoshitsugu. But he puts that aside,wanting the worlds to be put into chaos so he can play his deadly music. He is calm and cold,much like Yoshitsugu. He only cares about his teamates thinking of them as family. He is only helping yoshitsugu because he was an old friend of his father. Tho having a hate for Yoshitsugu,he puts that aside to help him. He wants to see the worlds in chaos and he can play his deadly music. He is very proud and feels strong about his music. When he was with the Gotei 13,he was a member of squad 13. He didn;t like there ways so he left with his father. His father being a friend of Yoshitsugu's. His father was going to help him,but dieing shortly after leaving the Gotei 13. He promised his father to help The Mori. By making his father's deing wish come true. But first he had to find a team that could help him. He went to hell and found,two demons that would help him them being Motonari and Orochi. Together them making Team Saika,The went out in sereach for The Mori. Finding,he and his teamed gave their loyalty to Yoshitsugu. He then sent Team saika to attack some of the Nobles homes,killing many improtant figures such like Yoshimoto Imagawa. He and his team returned to Temple Honno-Ji. 'Motonari ' "A ninja knows when to seize his opportunities." He is a former member of Squad 2,he was a very famous ninja. From the Iga ninja clan,he is skilled in kido and ninjustu. Tho he doesn't play a major part in the Mori's plan,he is used by Yoshitsugu to gather information on Central 46's movements. He being sucessful,giving him that their power is losing its grip of the Gotei 13 and Soul Socitey. Yoshitsugu then sent him,to one of the Homes of the 6 Judges. In an assassination attemp,being sucessful in killing the judge. He then was ordered to transform into that Judge and blend into the court,to keep an eye on them. Then that being where he is now,still giving information to Yoshitsugu. 'Orochi' "Always concentrate on the enemy in front of you, that is war!" '' The self proclaimed "Devil Shibata",he is a demon out of hell. He met Kiyomasa and Motonari when the two where traveling into hell looking for members of their team.He uses a set of axes,for battle. He not having a zanpakuto,uses his strength as his weapon. Massive in size,he is about 7'2. He wears hakama Pants,wearing massive armor. He was sent to defeat a certian demon in hell named Motochika,the demon posing a threat as a leader of a group of demons that could over throw Yoshitsugu. He is locked in battle with Motochika now,no out come has been decided,tho he has defeated most of the group. He before was sent to assassinate another noble men who was the ringleader of the anti-mori group. Orochi,cutting the noblemen down in one swing of his axes. 'Takasugi''' "I will work you like a puppet." Takasugi is the last member of the group. He calls himself "The Puppetmaster",with his ability of taking control of people. He plays a small role much like the others,he is sent with Motonari to kill another judge on the Central 46. He failing his task,because of the judge having personal guards. He was found out and killed on the spot. His body was burned and the ashes returned into the forest out the soul socitey. Later Kiyomasa got the ashes and have put his ashes on the buddha shrine in Temple Honno-Ji.